


Everybody Loves Me

by Octavius_Grimwood



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Basic Af, Bunch of Random Blurbs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fun with Tagging, Infidelity, M/M, Male!Kagome, SIN WITH ME, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavius_Grimwood/pseuds/Octavius_Grimwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody loves Kagome and in these stories, they show us just how much they love and cherish him. Usually, in their own weird, stupid, twisted, or violent way. So please, come in and grab a seat along with a nice hot bag of popcorn, as we show you how much the boys of Namimori and the mafia love Kagome-kun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baseball Jersey

Kagome yawned as he stretched and wiggled his toes before flopping back down on the bed like the lazy cow he is. His body was sprawled all over the bed since he happened to be the only one inhabiting it at the moment. Which now that he thought about it, was odd. Usually he woke up with a baseball obsessed mafioso cuddling him. Doesn't matter, this wasn't Kagome's apartment, he just happened to be living in it.

Anyways, Kagome had nothing to do today and as far as he knew, he was the only living being in the apartment. Since no one else was there, that meant Kagome could indulge in his favorite pastimes, such as: eating junk food, watching soap operas, dancing like an idiot, and his all time favorite, wandering aimlessly around the weird part of YouTube.

Ah~~, the weird part of YouTube, or should he say his favorite part of YouTube.

Coming to the conclusion that he had spent enough time laying in bed like a beached whale, Kagome forced himself to get up.

With the enthusiasm of a sleeping sloth, Kagome made his way to the dresser and fumbled with its knobs as he tried to grab them in his sleep induced haze and after five minutes of fumbling and fondling, Kagome managed to open it, which he immediately regretted.

All of his clothes had apparently been taken hostage and were probably being held for ransom, as we speak. The only article of clothing that seemed to have been left untouched, was an overly large baseball jersey with a note attached to it.

Rubbing the sleep out his eyes, Kagome stared at the note as he tried to summon his inner Morgan Freeman to read it. Sadly though, Morgan will usually only come out after he's had his coffee. Alas, he shall still try and make this note worth reading.

Dear Kagome,

Sorry I won't be there when you wake up, Tsuna called for an emergency meeting. Also, the big baseball game is coming up and you washed my lucky jersey, so I need you to wear it to make it lucky again. Just to be sure that you wear it, I hid all your clothes in a place where you'd never look! Anyways, make sure to rub some of your luck onto the jersey. See ya later~!

Love,

Takeshi.

…

Well, what a wonderful way to start the day.

~xOx~

"I can't believe he was serious about the clothes thing." Kagome sighed as he unloaded the washing machine. He was currently clad in the over sized jersey and nothing else, since all his clothes were stolen. Even the ones in the dirty clothes bin and under the bed. The only ones left were Yamamto's, and those smelt like sweat and cheese.

"He can't remember to pick up milk, but he can remember that the game is coming up. Tsk, how typical!"

Lifting up the basket of Yamamoto's wet clothes, Kagome made his way out to the balcony. Today's weather seemed nice. There was a gentle breeze and soft sunlight embraced the balcony. In other words, it was perfect laundry weather.

Leisurely hanging up the laundry, Kagome glanced over to the balcony besides his and had to do a double take. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. For once in his life, Kagome can't even!

Sitting on the balcony, appeared to be an extremely wrinkled old man wearing a pair of Kagome's boxers and his shirt.

Kagome stared at the old man with large blue eyes that were nearly the size of dinner plates. It took a moment, but the man finally noticed Kagome and gave him a wide three toothed smile. Raising a shaky skeletal he waved at Kagome, who in return waved back.

"I can't believe he actually had the nerve to do something like this!" Kagome said in a slightly miffed tone. Quickly he hurried into the house and grabbed the phone, nearly knocking the receiver off the table. Punching the numbers in swiftly, he crossed his arms and waited as it began to ring.

~xOx~ At a mafia-riffic meeting ~xOx~

Yamamoto yawned softly as he cradled his chin in the palm of his hand. This meeting had gone on longer than expected and frankly, he really wanted to go home and see Kagome.

A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about his adorable, loveable, extremely hot tempered lover. It had only been a few hours and Yamamoto already missed him. He missed his bright blue eyes, his messy black hair, the feel of his soft skin. Yamamoto even missed the way he would grab one of the kitchen knives and threaten to kill the neighbor girl if she didn't start cleaning up after her dog.

'Ahh~, I hope he's wearing my jersey... I hope I get to take it off.'

Yamamoto was suddenly brought out of his musing when he heard a familiar ringtone. It took his brain a moment to register the fact that it was his ringtone blaring in the usually quiet room. Quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket, he glanced at the screen and shuddered when he saw the caller id. Something didn't feel right.

"Damn it, baseball idiot! This happens at almost every meeting! I thought I told you to put your phone on silent!" an angry Gokudera chided,"Who the hell is calling you anyway? Give it here, I want to give them a piece of my mind."

'I save Gokudera, or I could avoid Kagome for a little while. Hmm, my friendship, or my life.'

...

Without hesitation Yamamoto tossed the phone to Gokudera, who caught it with ease. Without looking at the caller id, he immediately pressed the green phone and proceeded to chew out whoever was on the other line. That was the plan anyway.

"Listen here, I don't know who the hell you are and frankly I don't care! The Juudaime is trying to have a meeting and he can't with your sorry as-!" Gokudera immediately clammed up as he turned a whiter shade of pale as the other person interrupted him. Almost everyone at the table gave him a questioning look, now wondering who was able to silence Gokudera like that.

"K-kagome-kun! H-how are you?" a now flustered Gokudera asked, any hint of rage he once had was instantly snuffed out. All the questioning looks melted into looks of pity and understanding. All the guardians knew Kagome, they also knew his unbridled temper.

After a few more words and a couple hundred apologies, Gokudera forced Yamamoto to take back the phone. Yamamoto gulped before bringing it to his ear and forcing a worried smile.

"Hey~!... Eh... K-kagome, please calm down!... I apologize, but I really want them to win! I bet 10,000 yen on this game... Uh... Please put the knife down! This doesn't need to turn into murder!... Don't worry, I'm coming home soon and I'll even bring you back some cheesecake... Yeah... Yeah... I love you... Aren't you going to say it back?... You still love me, don't you?... What do you mean maybe?!"

Yamamoto ended the call before placing the phone back in his pocket. He had a strict poker face and what appeared to be a dark cloud hovering over his head.

"Kufufu, it seems as though the little cicada is making quite the racket. If you can't handle it, you can always send him my way. I'm positive that I can quiet him down." Mukuro laughed, completely ignoring the death glare he was receiving from Yamamoto.

"Oh~ scary, but not nearly as scary as Kagome's." the pineapple said, and for once everyone completely agreed with him.

~xOx~ time skip! Run Forrest... er, I mean Yamamoto! Run! ~xOx~

Moving at speeds that could put Superman to shame, Yamamoto managed to burst through his front door in record time and received a score of 10 from the judges. 

Out of breath and somewhat exhausted, Yamamoto glanced around the living room. The only thing he saw was Kagome snoozing on the couch, and thankfully he didn't have a knife. At least not where Yamamoto could see it.

Letting out the breath he didn't remember holding, he softly closed the door and tiptoed by the sofa and into the kitchen. Setting down the cheesecake that he had bought as a peace offering, he ran his hand through his hair.

If he had known that the old man next door was going to get him caught, he would have given the clothes to the neighbor girl instead... Hmm, now that he actually thought about it, that would have been a terrible idea.

Walking over to the couch, he glanced down at the dozing male, who held an innocent look on his sleeping face. Reaching down, Yamamoto moved an inky lock of hair that rested on Kagome's cheek and smiled.

Picking up the sleeping male, Yamamoto carried him back to the bedroom. Which was a slightly difficult task, seeing as Kagome was nearly the same size as him, but somehow he still managed to make it.

Placing Kagome on the bed, Yamamoto moved back, or at least he tried. Without him noticing, Kagome had managed to get an iron grip on his suit jacket. To make matters worse, Kagome had a grip like a vice, so prying his fingers off wasn't an option.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome asked in a husky voice. His blue eyes were partially open and filled with sleep as he gazed at Yamamoto. Apparently, even when he's half asleep, he can still hold a grudge.

Pulling Yamamoto close, Kagome gave him a mischievous once-over as he placed his hand on Yamamoto's stomach. Tauntingly, his hand began to trail downward and quickly unbuckled Yamamoto's belt.

Teasingly, he popped the button and slipped his hand into a pair of boxers that clearly didn't belong to him. Playfully he tugged on Yamamoto's pubic hair and smirked as he saw the other man wince. He should be happy that Kagome didn't grab a handful and rip it off.

Moving his hand down further, Kagome's finger skimmed over a semi-hard cock. Noticing how the other male's breathing sped up slightly, he began to gently stroke the ever growing erection.

Yamamoto closed his eyes and melted into the pleasurable feeling as Kagome's hot breath ghosted over his already warm face. Placing his hand on Kagome's thigh he gradually moved it upward, a soft moan escaping his lips when he realized Kagome was going commando. Which he wasn't going to lie, was a bit of a turn on.

Gently palming Kagome's ass, Yamamoto murmured a few words of encouragement, hoping to speed Kagome up. Giving into his demands, Kagome began to quickly stroke Yamamoto length, and giggled softly as he listened to his breathy moans.

Yamamoto began to nip at Kagome's neck as he buried his face in the crook of it and inhaled his delicious scent. Eagerly Yamamoto bucked into Kagome's hand, loving the wonderful friction it caused, until Kagome suddenly stopped stroking him..

A low growl escaped Yamamoto as opened his eyes and gave Kagome a curious look and was met with the others delightful smirking face. Removing his hand from Yamamoto's length -which still happened to be hard- he slipped out of the bed and wiped his hand off.

"Y'know, I would finish, but all my other clothes went missing and I'd really like to keep this clean. I mean, it's all I have have at the moment and the only thing I want to stain it is luck. So, the lotion and tissues are in the bathroom. You're going to be needing them for the next month probably, also you owe me some new clothes. Now, have fun with blue balls~!" Kagome called over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen.

There was a cheesecake in there with his name on it.


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

A gentleman is simply a patient wolf. ~ Lana Turner

~oOo~

Kagome couldn't wait, he was finally going on an adventure! Well, he was actually going to his grandmother's house, but he was going by himself, for the first time, and to any eight year old, that in itself is an adventure. 

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Kagome waited for his mother to finish fixing his favorite red cape. It was his favorite because his grandmother made if for him and that was another reason why he was excited. Who doesn't love visiting someone who spoils them rotten, while at the same time getting to act like a big kid. This had to be the best day ever!

Once his mother finished, Kagome hastily grabbed his basket full of goodies and hustled towards the door, only to be stopped by his mother and her warning.

“ Be careful, Kagome and remember, stay on the path or danger you'll find!”

Nodding, he bounced out the door and bounded onto the worn dirt path leading into a thick forest. Kagome remembered hearing the older kids in the village telling each other stories about wolves and monsters living in the forest and how they liked to eat little kids. Kagome knew they were just trying to scare everyone, so he didn't believe them. He tried not to believe them.

Looking down at his timeworn leather boots, Kagome felt his bravado waver. What if there really were monsters in the forest waiting to eat him, or maybe they would take him away to some horrible, nasty place and he would never see his family again. Then his mother would be all alone and Grandmother would never get her treats. So, he would just have to be brave.

Standing up straight and taking a deep breath, Kagome puffed out his little chest and marched his way into the forest. . .er, more like waddled, but he was still brave.

He dared any monster to come after him, if they did he'd bop the right in their schnoz because he was tough and the village kids were just a bunch of bullies with cow spit for brains. Besides, he wasn't afraid of any imaginary monster and especially not wolves. They were just over grown puppies that nobody wanted. Yeah, he wasn't afraid.

But he was tired.

It had felt like forever since Kagome had started on the path and he was getting hungry. He thought about eating one of the many items in the basket, but decided against it, knowing they would taste better eating them with Grandma. Pouting, Kagome stood deep in thought until he remembered that there was a shortcut near here and it wasn't long before he found it.

What luck he was in! This shortcut should lead him directly to Grandmother's house, instead of all the winding bends and turns the main path would make him take. If Kagome wasn't the luckiest boy in the world, then he didn't know who was. Eh? But. . .wait, what's this? Large blue eyes stared intently at the large letters craved into the sign. 

Danger!

Blinking, Kagome looked alarmed before giggling and skipping past the sign. The villagers believing in monster was funny in Kagome's eyes. The village adults actually believed in gobbledygook such as monsters. What silly people.

So far, he hadn't encountered anything. The only things he's seen were fluffy, brown cottontails and timid mice that scampered away the second they saw you. Occasionally though, he would hear leaves rustling and sometimes felt eyes watching him, but that just had to be the little forest critters! 

There was something that made him uneasy though and seeing it had suddenly made Kagome notice how shadowy and overcast the woods had become. It gave the impression that the inky darkness that was slowly creeping over everything was leeching away any light and warmth that managed to penetrate through the thick overhead foliage.

Squinting, Kagome tried to get a better look of whatever was standing alone. Kagome wasn't sure if what he saw was right, but the creature was bulging and shifting with the shadows. Just staring at it made him squirm and the two glowing lights that might have been it's eyes made him duck behind a tree when they turned towards him.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to sit in his warm kitchen and listen to his mother sing as she kneaded the dough for the soft, delicious bread she sold in the market. The desire to turn around and bolt was strong, but sparing a glance back in the direction he came, made Kagome tremble. That part of the forest appeared to have been devoured by the darkness.

Any light that had once been, was replaced by tenebrosity and shadowy hands crept towards him from the twilight. Overwhelmed, Kagome watched as a rabbit was seized by a spidery hand and spirited away. It screams echoed faintly, but were soon covered by ominous murmurs and whispers.

Small hands covered tiny ears as they attempted to block out the dreadful whispers that filled his mind. Blues eyes, squeezed tightly closed, risked peeking at the darkness before flying open. 

A large, sinewy hand clutched a thin ankle.

Screaming, the child scrambled away, crimson cape fluttering behind him as he fled wrathful shadows that grabbed at him in a piranha-like frenzy. The shadowy creature that stood further down the path long forgotten until the boy ran smack into it.

Clutching his basket in a white knuckled grip, Kagome peered up at the figure and was immediately surprised. What had before appeared to be a shadow monster, was in reality, a man. From Kagome's perspective, an extremely tall man with gravity defying hair and shrewd gold eyes with dark bruises under them.

The man looked normal to Kagome. Sure the man's suit and vest were patched and slightly ragged, but Kagome remembered mother telling him that not everyone was a fortunate as him. What really intrigued Kagome though, was that the man's feet were bare.

“My, my, my. What do we have here? A mere wisp of a child who wouldn't make a decent appetizer for a mouse, but~ he would be a tasty little morsel for me.” 

Kagome blinked as the man spoke in what would have ultimately been a deep, smooth voice if it wasn't for the slight growling that accompanied it. Given that, there was still something soothing about it that lulled Kagome into a sense of warm security.

Kagome frowned as the man crouched down to his level. Without so much as asking permission, the man grasped Kagome's chin, making him turn his head this way and that. Kagome didn't understand what this strange man was doing, but at least his hands weren't cold like the shadows. His nails were long though and Kagome could tell he didn't wash under them, or behind his ears that reminded Kagome of the elves in his picture book.

“ You're much cleaner than the other little piglets who wandered in here lately, but then again, those had been working boys. They were lean and tough, you on the other hand, still have baby fat. That means you'll be nice and tender.” the man commented, flashing Kagome a large, white smile and showing off elongated canines.

“ What are you talking about? I'm Kagome, a person, not food.”

Trying to push the man's hand away, Kagome's frown deepened. This guy was a weirdo, and he was almost as bad as the shadows. Breaking free from the man;s hold, Kagome looked behind him and gave a sigh of relief to see the hands gone, but the darkness was still there and Kagome felt that the man had something to do with the hands going away.

Pushing down any fear and contempt, Kagome bluntly asked the man what his name was, only to receive a poke to the nose and a comment about how rude he was. Kagome thought it was pretty rude to be poking people in the nose, even if they were little.

“ So, little one, what are you doing in the forest all by your lonesome and what is that delectable scent I smell? Are those goodies you're hiding in that basket? Don't you know its rude to not share, and my intuition tells me you're a good little boy. You are good aren't you, little red?”

Puffing up, Kagome tried to make himself appear bigger, faltering somewhat as the man simply laughed. Of course he was good! His teacher told him he was the best in class and everyone in the village thought he was pleasant. He hoped the man would think the same of him.

“ I'm on my way to Grandmother's house to bring her some sweets. That's why I can't give you any.” 

If only Kagome knew that it was unwise to stay and talk to the man, for the man wasn't really a man, but a wolf in gentleman's clothing.

“ Ah, the old woman who lives in the cozy little cottage.” the wolf hummed, the little old woman he had for dinner just a few moments ago. This little delightful lamb was her grandchild? He didn't know something as ugly as her could be related to this impish creature. Oh well, that just made things easier for him.

“ Yes, she told me about you. She asked me to escort you. I was surprised when you weren't on the main path, but lucky for me, I found you. Its grown dark though and Grandmother is probably resting her poor, tired eyes, but no need to worry, I shall take you back to the main path.”

scuffing his feet, Kagome listened to the wolf's words. It was getting quite dark, but he still needed to give grandmother the basket, even if it meant staying in the dark.

“ Don't worry, little red.” whispered the wolf as he gently took hold of the basket,” I'll make sure she receives these. Now, shall we hurry?”

Kagome laughed as the wolf extended his hand to him like a prince would a princess. Fearlessly placing his hand in the much larger one, Kagome let the wolf take the lead. 

“ How do you know Grandmother? Were you and her friends?” Kagome asked the wolf. Not paying attention to where they where going. Then again, why should he. The man seemed nice enough, and he even knew Grandmother.

“ She had me over for dinner, it was in all respect superb, but I think the meat was a bit old. I would love to have you for dinner one day. Would you be willing to come, I imagine it will be exquisite.”

Opening his mouth to answer, Kagome was swiftly distracted by the sight before him.

It was the main path! The man really did take him back, not that Kagome was planning for him to go anywhere else. Much to his surprise, while it appeared to be midnight from where they came from, it was evening on the outside. How strange.

Turning to the blond who stood beside him, Kagome gaily thanked the man for walking him back. Kagome stopped , but continued smiling as the man lowered himself so they were both level. Blinking curiously, Kagome stood still as the man lean forward and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. He didn't what it was for, but it felt nice.

“ Promise me, little red, that one day you'll come back so I can have you for dinner.” the wolf asked, smiling as Kagome gave him an overzealous nod.

Releasing the boy's hand, the wolf sent him of with a gentle swat to the bottom. A truly wolfish grin spread across his face as he watched the child skip off, never hearing the soft warning the wolf sent him.

“Beware, little red, there be monsters out there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from another one of my fanfics posted on a different site that I decided to also post on here. So, if you come across it on another site it wasn't stolen. Anyways~, I hope you enjoyed and if you want you can suggest something or who you want to see next. Until next time, Kagome says,"Bye bye~!"


End file.
